Seducing the Heroine
by xXxLoveStainedWolfxXx
Summary: A revamp of the previous Seducing the Heroine. Shego realized her attraction for Kim and does all she can to capture the teen hero's heart.


I do not own Kim Possible and make no money from my fan fictions. Do not start shit with me for anything you read because you had to specifically look for this in order to read it. So if you have a problem with girl's being intimate with each other then do not read. This story is not recommended for anyone under the age of 18 for certain scenes of sexuality and language.

Seducing the Heroine

Chapter 1: Bitter Reality

_Both women were on the bed; grinding, panting, and moaning for the other. The redhead moaned loudly, clawing lightly at her lover's back as the two kissed and rolled around. At that one little thing, Shego had reached her limit with foreplay and nipped lightly at the heroine's lips before wriggling out of Kim's grasp._

_Trailing kisses down the lithe body, Shego dragged perfectly manicured nails over the teen's hips and thighs, a smirk breaking out across her lips as she felt the girl shudder beneath her. Oh, how she loved to watch her writhe and beg for more, but bright green eyes were practically begging Shego to stop her teasing._

_"Ready Princess?" She whispered against Kim's flushed skin adding a little nip to her hip at the end._

_Kim lifted her hips up and parted her thighs, showing the mercenary she was ready and wanting. "Please Shego…."_

_Said woman reached forward and gently rubbed the girl's clit in small circles. Kim bucked up against Shego's fingers impatiently, letting out small, needy whimpers as she was finally touched by her lover. The pale green woman smirked at Kim's response and slowly dragged her tongue over the younger's wet folds._

* * *

Shego jolted upright in bed, her breathing heavy, and a hand threaded quickly through her sleep tousled black hair as she licked her lips, trying to catch any hint of flavor from her dream. She sighed, slightly disappointed when her tongue found no trace of the dream Kim's musky flavor.

The mercenary squirmed uncomfortably from the heat and dampness between her legs that managed to accumulate while she slept. Lips curled into a disgusted snarl as she recalled the cause of her discomfort and it made the wet dream a bitter, late night thought.

Falling back onto the pillows, she pulled the green comforter and sheets up to her chin in an attempt to relax. Lately her dreams have been plagued by a certain redheaded teen heroine: Kim Possible. Normally Shego wouldn't mind dreaming about a girl, but this was Kim she was dreaming about. It felt odd to have explicit fantasies about her rival and, more often than not, target of attack.

Rolling over with a disgruntled huff, Shego pulled the sheets up over her head in an attempt to stop thinking. All this stress wasn't good for her skin. Kim was her biggest obstacle in her quest for money, jets, countries- everything she ever wanted. She was the villainess and Kim was the heroine. She was bad, Kim was good. They would always fight, and that made it entirely pointless to dream about her.

Shego watched the young woman grow up, she was almost like a big sister; except they always fought and they occasionally drew blood. She watched as Kim developed from her awkward braces and pimple phase into the confident, sexy, smart woman she was now.

Shego also had a hand in her training. Kim only had a fairly basic understanding to fighting before Shego, but the high schooler was now capable of doing styles of martial arts that people only see on cheap action movies and in video games. Shego always made Kim strive to do better, think quicker, act faster- so she made Kim train harder until she was able to keep up with her. Shego would only call Kim her equal when it came to fighting(and possibly intelligence).

Now when they fought, they were lucky to land any hits. Anyone who was watching would see two women blocking punches and taunting each other until someone got mad enough to land a bone rattling kick to the other, but they would see no signs that either was physically hurt until the scrap was long over. Shego would go home, tired and exhausted, but completely satisfied. It was such a rush to feel Kim's heat and body against hers in combat. To hear the girl pant for air and feel how sweaty she got from their fight. To see her grin while fighting her and hear her laugh when she thinks she beat her.

Shego was grinning the entire time she thought of Kim, and the grin slowly formed into a small, painfully sad smile. _She's straight_, Shego thought. Everyone knew Kim was in a relationship with her idiot sidekick. The boy made blonds everywhere look bad with his idiotic, simple minded, foolish actions. It was a wonder why Kim didn't just leave the moron for someone more adequate.

_She's straight_, Shego repeated inside her head. Curling into a tight ball beneath the green sheets and blanket, the mercenary nuzzled into the pillows, letting out a soft sigh as she slowly calmed down and tried to relax. It took several minutes, but soon Shego fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hello, dears~

I'm back with Seducing the Heroine! After a lot of thinking, I've decided to re-do the story and make it a lot more believable. So, there will be a lot of change to the story if you've read it before I deleted it. I do hope you all enjoy it. See you in the next chapter!

xXxLoveStainedWolfxXx


End file.
